Desliz etilico
by Knight ice
Summary: La muerte de su ser amado hunde en la total negacion respecto al amor a la mujer mas fuerte de fairy tail, sin embargo su negativa al amor esta a punto de cambiar, incluso si ella no quiere.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aqui con mi habitual mal habito de inicar algo sin haber terminado lo anterior

los personajes no me pertenecen.

blablabla

* * *

><p>Todo el mundo guardo silencio, el momento de la pregunta clave había llegado. Algunos incluso contuvieron la respiración.<p>

- Y tu Levy Mcgarden ¿aceptas a Gajeel Redfox como tu marido en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe? – pregunto el padre.

- sí, acepto - contesto la chica.

- Bueno yo los declaro marido y mujer-

Gajeel mas nervioso de lo que uno podría imaginar acerco su rostro al de Levy y beso sus labios mientras el lugar explotaba entre aplausos, viroteos y lagrimas de felicidad. Juntar a los gremios aliados con Fairy Tail es explosivo.

Cinco minutos después la ahora señora Redfox salía en los brazos de Gajeel mientras un coro de personas arrojaban arroz y cantaban abrazándose unos con otros. Gajeel ayudo a Levy a sentarse en el auto y después el tomo su lugar. El auto se alejo y en la parte posterior se leía "recién casados".

La batalla contra los demonios había concluido y con ello una era de relativa paz arribó a Fiore, permitiendo con el tiempo que el amor alcanzara a los jóvenes y formando algunas de las parejas más inesperadas. Los primeros en anunciar su compromiso fueron Gray y Cana quienes tras unas misiones juntos, cayeron profundamente enamorados. La boda fue el evento del año, aunque estuvo a punto de ser arruinada ya que Natsu en el afán de celebrar de manera épica la boda de su mejor amigo/rival preparo una despedida de solteros inolvidable. Y fue inolvidable para la ciudad, ya que los daños costaron una gran suma de dinero. Todos los varones terminaron en la prisión por pelear ebrios y todo por el último barril de cerveza. Afortunadamente para todos los hombres, Makarov quien estaba cargo de la coordinación de la boda no fue a la despedida y pudo sacarlos a tiempo para llegar a la ceremonia. No es necesario mencionar que Natsu fue castigado por Cana y que se le prohibió volver a planear despedidas de solteros. Cana y Gray tuvieron una niña un año después de la boda.

Medio año después de la primer boda, creyendo que nadie estaba al tanto de su relación Elfman y Evergreen decidieron hacer público que contraerían nupcias y que Evergreen contaba ya con 2 meses de embarazo, cosa que provoco la euforia de las hermanas Strauss al saber que pronto serían tías. La planeación fue rigurosa y como estaba previsto Natsu fue vetado de toda ayuda. La despedida de soltero fue según la opinión de los chicos "rara", ya que apenas había iniciado la fiesta Evergreen apareció y petrifico a su prometido. Eso no impidió que los chicos bailaran, cantaran y tomaran fotos con la estatua de Elfman. Porque Elfman tenía cruda el día de la boda seguía siendo un misterio para todos.

Después el gremio se llevo una sorpresa cuando en medio de la sala Laxus pidió en matrimonio a Mira, quien a pesar de las protestas de su hermano, dijo sí. Laxus como todo hombre serio y prudente se negó a que los chicos le realizaran alguna fiesta, pero el regreso de Gildarts le dio un giro al evento. Por precaución Makarov sugirió hacer la fiesta a fuera de la ciudad en un lugar del cual no daré detalles pero que tras la fiesta fue bautizado como Cañon del relámpago. Con el 95 por ciento de los hombres en estado crítico o al menos con quemaduras y fracturas la boda se realizo en las afueras del hospital. Algunos aseguran que Laxus temblaba cuando vio la sonrisa de su prometida al encontrarse con ella todo vendado.

Pero tal vez la sorpresa más grande de todas fue cuando Lucy anuncio que se casaría con Juvia. La verdad que nadie entendió en qué momento y de qué forma paso, pero la alegría por una pareja más en el gremio se hizo notar. Natsu junto con Gajeel en contra de todos anunciaron que darían un evento digno de la boda se sus mejores amigas ya que no tenían idea de cómo hacer una despedida de soltera a sus amigas. A pesar de que todos los presentes dudaron de la seguridad de sus propias vidas, se llevaron una grata noche amenizada por un jazz suave y celestiales fuegos artificiales a cargo de los espíritus y salamander.

Después de eso las bodas de algunos conocidos no se hicieron esperar. Lyon y Chelia festejaron su boda en invierno, Yukio casi se desmayo cuando Sting se arrodillo y le dio un anillo. Después de eso las apuestas por quien sería el próximo en joder su vid… , que diga en casarse no se hicieron esperarse. Algunos aseguraban que Rogue se veía a escondidas con Meredy, o que Bachuss había intentado salir con Kagura. Algunos incluso bromearon sobre cuando se casarían Wendy y Romeo. Por otro lado muchos jugaban con Natsu sobre cuando sentaría cabeza, ya que si no se apresuraba era posible que la más joven de los Strauss se enamorara de alguien más.

Nadie soltero estaba libre de ser considerado como posible futura pareja, nadie excepto Erza.

Todos habían salido a despedir a la nueva pareja de casados, dejando vacía la iglesia, todos excepto Titania. La pelirroja había permanecido cerca del altar, como en cada una de las bodas anteriores ella había sido dama de honor, las chicas le tenían mucho aprecio. Erza miro alejarse a la feliz pareja, sintiéndose alegre y dichosa por verlos consumar su amor de tal manera, pero en el fondo no podía evitar sentirse celosa.

Era bien sabido por todos que al menos una vez al mes ella llevaba flores a la tumba de Jellal y que tras regresar permanecía sombría por al menos una semana. No era para menos, la vida se había encargado de ser cruel especialmente con ella. Los había obligado a ella y a Jellal a tomar caminos separados, tan distintos que volver a encontrarse parecía un sueño lejano y absurdo. Sin embargo la esperanza de estar juntos nunca desapareció de la mente de Erza, no hasta que Jellal fue asesinado.

Jellal su único gran amor, aun si este nunca comenzó o fue correspondido.

Con la muerte de Jellal toda idea de felicidad y de tener una familia pereció en el corazón de Titania.

Tras la partida de Levy y Gajeel los invitados acudieron al lugar de la fiesta.

Erza abrió los ojos, su cabeza estaba a punto de reventar y no era para menos, lo último que recordaba es que desde que la fiesta había iniciado estuvo tomando junto con Cana. Cualquiera en su sano juicio habría declinado pero lo que ella quería era dejar de pensar y divertirse como los demás. Las consecuencias estaban ahí.

Un gemido la saco de su pensamiento y noto que algo suave y cálido se hallaba debajo de ella.

- ¡¿Qué haces desnudo en mi cama Natsu?!- grito mientras asestaba un golpe con tal fuerza que termino partiendo la cama. Natsu se encontraba atado a los postes de la cama con ojos y boca tapados. Erza se levanto cubriéndose con su magia de re –equipamiento. Miro a su al redor y noto algo raro, nada de lo que se encontraba en la habitación era suyo. No era su habitación.

Dejo a salamander en el mismo estado y salió corriendo de ahí, era la casa de Natsu.

* * *

><p>Esto es como el prologo algo asi como un origen .<p>

si les gusto o quieren ciritcar alfo djen su somentario.

=)


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: esto esta situado tres años después del evento de tártaros. Por lo tanto Asuka tiene 9 años. Ul Fullbuster 2 años.

2 nota: la boda empezo a las 4 de la tarde.

Nota 3: Laxus y Mira tendrán familia?.será sorpresa.

Nota4: Erza vive en casa propia.

Erza salió corriendo de la casa de Natsu sin mirar atrás, dejando la puerta abierta. No se detuvo por alrededor de 10 minutos hasta que chocó con alguien, derribandolo.

-Erza, ¿ que te ocurre? - Preguntó el chico.

- ¿ Gray? ¿ Que haces tu por aquí? -

- Fui por algo para ayudar a Cana con su resaca, anoche tu y ella exageraron con el alcohol. ¿por cierto, te encuentras bien? - Gray se puso de pie y tendio la mano a Erza - que bueno que Bisca dejo que Ul (hija de Gray y Cana, 2 años) se quedará en con ellos para que Asuka cuidará de ella.

- Si, solo estoy un poco cansada y siento algo seca la boca. Pero por lo demás, me encuentro bien. - Respondió la pelirroja. Tomo la mano de Gray y se levantó del suelo. - Asuka la ve como una hermana menor.

Gray sonrio.

- hablando de ello,¿ estuve ayer con ustedes verdad?-

-¿ Que no recuerdas lo de anoche?-

- Etto... No... - Erza sólo recordaba algunos fragmentos de la noche anterior.

- Pues después de que Levy y Gajeel se adelantaran en su auto al Gran salón, todos los invitados comenzaron a movilizarse tambien. Fuimos de los últimos en partir, por lo que vimos que apenas salias de la iglesia, así que te llevamos con nosotros. La recepción transcurrió con fluidez, a pesar de que éramos demasiada gente. Mira comentó que estaría en el salón de juegos junto con Asuka y sus pequeñas sobrinas, así que dejamos con ellas a Ul. A eso de las 5 de la tardé las mesas se encontraban llenas y el ambiente animado por la música, a las 6:30 sirvieron la comida y la bebida. No me sorprendió que Cana tomara y mandará pedir más whisky a las cocinas, lo que si me sorprendió fue que tu le seguias el paso, como si no hubiera un mañana servían dos vasos llenos, decían salud y fondo. - Gray dudo un momento en continuar, pero estaba conciente de que si no era el, alguien más se lo diría- así continuaron por un largo rato, yo fui a ver como estaban las niñas, las gemelas dormían plácidamente mientras Evergreen y Mira cantaban una canción y Ul aún con energía jugaba con Asuka. Para cuando regresé ustedes dos ya estaban más que flamas. Eso no las detuvo de seguir tomando. A las diez de la noche como estaba previsto Levy y Gajeel bailaron su primer pieza como pareja, unas dos canciones después todos aquellos que deseaban bailar nos unimos a ellos en la pista. Sólo dos chicos se atrevieron a invitarte a bailar y por lo que se los darán de alta en unos días, más tarde cuando llegó el momento y Levy arrojó el ramo de flores tu lo destruiste con una de tus espadas, Meredy quien casi lo atrapó, salió corriendo y con lágrimas en el rostro. (un chico por otro lado suspiro agradecido...) incluso te pusiste a discutir con una de las estatuas de hielo que creé como decoración para el evento. Al final el único con agallas y paciencia para detenerte fue Natsu, quien por cierto por extraño que parezca logro tranquilizarte a la primera. Lo último que supe de ti es que Natsu te llevaría a tu casa-

Erza lo miro con incredulidad y terror, en este momento Levy y Meredy debían odiarla y los chismes sobre sus locuras de seguro estaban en boca de todos.

- Bueno Erza yo me retiró- Gray salió huyendo, ver a Titania en ese estado de shock no le daba confianza.

-Natsu...-

Erza empezó a recordar lo que pasó después de que abandonó el Gran Salón junto al pelirosa. Dado que no podía caminar bien y tambaleaba peligrosamente, salamander la llevó cargando en su espalda todo el camino, sin embargo a medio andar Erza empezó a hacer rabietas diciendo que no quería ir a su casa, queria ir a la casa del mago. Muy a regañadientes el chico la llevó a su casa y con cuidado la colocó en su sillón. No estaba segura si era el alcohol en su sangre o lo gratificante que fue sentir el calor de Natsu pero sin pensarlo dos veces tomo al chico entre sus manos y lo besó. Natsu párpadeo en shock e intento protestar, Erza lo separó de sus labios, abofeteo con fuerza dos veces en el rostro a salamander y lo besó con más fuerza y violencia que antes, unos segundos después lo había aarrastrado a su habitación, arrojandolo a la cama. Erza desvaneció su ropa excepto la interior, se coloco encima de el, desabrocho la camisa y aprovechando que no la desabotono de las manos lo amarró con ella a la cama, la corbata que aun permanecía en su cuello la uso para cubrir sus ojos. Colocó sus manos en su pecho desnudo y comenzó a descender hasta su pantalón. Abrió el cinturón, le quitó los pantalones y el boxer,el cuerpo de Natsu se estremeció al contacto de la piel con la peliroja. Una vez mas Natsu le pidió a Erza que se tranquilizara y que no hiciera tonterías, ella tomo con fuerza su miembro y uso sus bragas húmedas para silenciarlo. Como si de un dulce se tratara, ella introdujo el miembro de Natsu en su boca y jugo con el mientras deslizaba su mano entre sus piernas, moviendo sus dedos acariciandose con prisa. No era suficiente, Erza se acomodó, apoyando sus manos en el torso de su amigo y con lujuria se volvió uno con el. El placer recorría su cuerpo con cada embestida de su caderas, el pelirosa por su lado gemia y tensaba su cuerpo. Uno, dos orgasmos, tres y una descarga de Natsu no hicieron que Erza bajará el ritmo, ella seguía en el clímax de su placer, buscando más y más. Cuando por fin sintió que llegaría a su límite y estando ya algo cansada se apoyó su pecho el pecho de Natsu, clavo sus uñas como pudo en la espalda de el y dejo que su cuerpo estallara con el de él. Respiro agitadamente, demasiado cómoda y fatigada como para moverse solo cerró los ojos y quedó encima del cálido cuerpo de salamander.

El rojo de su rostro competía con el de su cabello, de ¿ que forma miraría a los ojos a su amigo de nuevo?.

Llegó a su casa y entro, silencio y tranquilidad era lo que ofrecían sus paredes. Se dirigió al cuarto de bañó y preparó la tina con agua. Cuando estuvo lista se sumergió deseando olvidar todos sus problemas. Media hora después ya mas relajada y serena salió del baño y tras secarse el cuerpo, uso su re-equipamiento para usar su pijama favorita y desplomarse en su cama. Necesitaba dormir el mayor tiempo posible.

La siguiente semana para ella fue difícil, disculparse con las chicas por su comportamiento y evitar a toda costa con Natsu. Así lo logró por varios días hasta que la mañana del lunes se encontró con el y Happy a la entrada del gremio. Él pelirosa algo agitado esquivó a Erza y siguió su camino, ella por su parte se sintió tensa y aliviada de no tener que verlo y hablar con el. Los recuerdos en su mente son muy intensos y vergonzosos.

Por curiosidad según ella, preguntó a Mira sobre que misión había tomado el dragón slayer. Una misión de guardaespaldas para un importante político, que le tomaría dos semanas, fue la respuesta de la albina.

Ese será tiempo suficiente para que las cosas se calmen y Erza pueda decidir con mas calma que medidas tomar con su amigo.


	3. Chapter 3

Konichiwa... Pues que digo. Tengo demasiada tarea y trabajo... Pero aquí un avance de la historia.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios.

* * *

><p>La primera semana tras la partida de Natsu pasó volando, fueron días para relajar su mente, comer pastel y convivir con las chicas del gremio.<p>

El miércoles de la segunda semana Erza llegó temprano a la casa de Mirajane para ayudarla a cuidar a las gemelas en la ausencia de Laxus. Tocó el timbre y escucho la voz de su amiga invitandola a pasar. Mira jugaba con Mary y Nina (1 año de edad) en la sala de su casa. Erza se acercó entre sus brazos a la pequeña Nina y sonrió. Es tan linda y delicada, pensó la peliroja.

Casi a medio día las gemelas dormían plácidamente la siesta, así que las amigas conversaron en la cocina.

- De ¿que querias hablar Mira? - Preguntó, la insistencia para que ella la acompañara ese día le intrigaba.

Mira dudó, suspiro y lo dijo.

- Estoy embarazada-

-...- la peliroja quedó atónita.

- Vas a ser tía, ¿ no dirás nada?-

- Etto yo... esto es muy repentino, no se que decir-

- Podrías empezar con un "Felicidades"- sugirió la albina - oh con un " cuánto tiempo llevas "-

- Tienes razón, felicidades Mirajane- Erza se acercó y envolvió amiga en un abrazo. - ¿hace cuánto tiempo lo sabes? , ¿ se lo has dicho a Laxus? -

- Tenía mis sospechas desde hace un par de días, las náuseas, los mareos y mi propia intuición. Ayer lo confirmé con una prueba de embarazo y casi me desmayo cuando dio positivo. En la tarde para mayor seguridad fui al médico y me dijo que llevó casi un mes, Laxus no lo sabe aún pero en cuanto regrese de la misión, le daré la noticia- el nerviosismo en el rostro de la chica era obvio.

- Será la mejor sorpresa que puedas darle, sin duda se alegrara- Erza tomo la mano de su amiga y le brindó su fuerza.

- Una cosa mas, tal vez es un poco apresurado, pero ¿te gustaria ser la madrina de mi hijo o hija?.- la pregunta sorprendió a Titania- eres como una hermana para mi, espero que aceptes.

- claro que si, estaré encantada de ser la madrina- Erza sintió felicidad por su amiga.

Erza y Mirajane charlaron por un largo rato, incluso apostando sobre si seria niño o niña.

Erza regresó a su casa al atardecer, cuando el gremio se enteré de la noticia armaran un escándalo y una fiesta. Makarov no dejaría que pase desapercibido la noticia de que se convertiria en bisabuelo.

Si las cosas iban bien, Natsu regresaría el sábado. Si bien aún se sentía algo incómoda con el hecho de haber dormido con su amigo, al menos ya no consideró sentir vergüenza al volver a hablar con el. Lo primero era dejar las cosas en claro, uno disculparse por su comportamiento, dos explicar que todo fue culpa del alcohol, tres aclarar cualquier malentendído respecto a su futura relación con el, para ella era su gran amigo. No más.

El sábado por la tarde Natsu llegó y una batalla campal inicio. Después de que el pelirosa entregara su informe respecto a los desastrosos resultados y comiera hasta reventar, se retiró del gremio. Erza lo esperaba a la salida.

- tenemos que hablar Natsu-

Natsu la miro, el sabía que ese momento era inevitable.

- Happy adelante, te alcanzó en un rato- indicó el mago.

- aye! - El gato extendido sus alas y se alejó del lugar.

- Caminemos Erza, me gustaría hablar con más calma en otro lugar- Erza asintio y le siguió el paso.

Caminaron por unos minutos, ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra alguna, así continuaron hasta que el peirosa se detuvo.

- Así que, ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme? – Natsu pregunto dándole a Erza la oportunidad de hablar.

- Sobre lo que sucedió tras la boda de Levy… fue un error. Me disculpo por mostrarte ese lado de mi, prometo que no volverá a ocurrir, por lo tanto sigamos actuando como siempre, como amigos –

- Te entiendo, a mí también me sorprendió lo que sucedió, pero no te preocupes, de mi parte todo seguirá igual. – Natsu se dio la media vuelta – si no hay algo más de que hablar Happy me espera en casa, tengo que organizar todas mis cosas, mañana te veré en el gremio… supongo – Se despidió agitando la mano.

- Hasta luego – Erza pensó por un momento que seria fascinante que hubiera alguien esperando por su llegada.

El miércoles de la semana en curso una conmoción se hizo nota en el gremio, Laxus había llegado de su misión y la noticio de que él y Mirajane pronto serian padres lo hizo gritar de felicidad. La fiesta que duro casi una semana y la cual así llevo a la ruina al gremio más fuerte, por tener que pagar provisiones, alcohol y restauraciones quedo en los archivos de historia.

- ¿Mirajane, ¿has decidió quienes serán los padrinos de tu hijo o hija? - Pregunto Evergreen a la futura madre. Todos los presentes escucharon con atención.

- Si, será Erza, ya se lo he pedido y ella ha aceptado. –

- ¡¿Qué?¡- protesto la más joven de los Strauss, golpeando a Laxus -¿ Que no soy tu pequeña hermana y la mejor candidata para ello?-

- ¿Por qué me golpeas a mi? –Laxus frunció el seño.

- - Si eres mi pequeña hermana, pero quisiera que mi mejor amiga/rival tuviera el honor de ser la madre de mi primer hijo – la hermana mayor abrazo a su hermana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Cuántos planeas tener? – pregunto Gray tomado de la mano de Cana.

- Los suficientes para que todos ustedes puedan ser padrinos y ninguna se queda con las ganas de ser mi comadre- Mira exclamo con suma felicidad provocando que Laxus resbalar de su silla y algunos rieran y otros discutieran sobre cuántos hijos llegarían a tener.

Unos varios días después Erza y Lisanna acompañaron a Mira al médico para un chequeo rutinario, con el propósito de ser cuidadosos respecto a todo el embarazo. Permanecieron unos minutos en la sala de estar hasta que la enfermera las hizo pasar con la doctora, una vez adentro la doctora procedió con el chequeo. Erza y Lisanna estaban de pie a un lado e la camilla en la que la peliblanca reposaba. Un momento Erza escachaba atentamente las explicaciones de la doctora y en otro sintió algo de nauseas y que el piso se le movía, estando a punto de caer la mano de Lisanna le proporciono la estabilidad necesaria para seguir de pie.

- Señorita se encuentra usted bien –la doctora se apresuro a socorrer a al pelirroja, tomo su mano y l examino unos momentos.

- Si creo que sí, solo fue un leve mareo –

- Segura Erza, has comido bien últimamente –pregunto su amiga algo preocupada.

- -Esto es solo una corazonada pero quisiera que me deje revisarla, es por su bien-

- ¿Mi bien? – Erza se mostro un poco sorprendida, no entendía por que un simple mareo era signo de preocupación.

Mirajane y su hermana salieron de la habitación a petición de la doctora y esperaron pacientemente a que Erza saliera de ahí.

- Y bueno doctora, ¿pasa algo malo conmigo – pregunto una vez finalizados los análisis.

- Yo no diría malo precisamente, todo lo contrario, son bunas noticias, usted está embarazada, son apenas unas semanas, pero es seguro. Felicidades señorita Scarlet –

- … - Erza se quedo muda ante la noticia.

* * *

><p>bueno chicos, comentad y esperad mas¡<p> 


End file.
